Life is worth it
by LovesaWorthlessEmotion
Summary: "Stop...just go! I am tired of the lies and I am tired of you." Aliyah screamed and Jacob flinched. He couldn't understand what was happening. "Just go and never appear infront of my face. I HATE YOU AND I HATE HER!" She screamed and no one knew that would be the last time they saw Aliyah alive. Do not own Twilight just Aliyah and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Blood dripping from pale wrist and sad cries are heard. Her life had ended and she could take this pain anymore. THey where to blame and she was hurting so much and she couldn't deal with it anymore. The man who was supposed to love her had loved someone else. She was the outcast of the family and never felt loved. No one could of saved her she was trapped in endless painful darkness. She had to end it all and she did. She is now a angel in heaven with blood stained wings. Here is her story._

Aliyah was finally coming home after her latest suicide attempt and she had been locked up with 2 months. Her sister came home and everything changed. She was pushed aside and she watched as she got all the attentions. She was discarded like trash and she was fighting to stay in the light but the darkness was clawing at her. She tried to act like she was ok but she finally snapped and began to slash at her wrist. She was nothing and the world would be better without her. She shook her head and her long black locks fell in her face and she took a deep breathe. She made her way to a cab and off to the hell that awaited her.

She arrived home and saw that her sister was depressed because her boyfriend left her. She took a deep breathe and this is what was awaiting her. Instead of talking to her father or sister she just walked into her room. She threw her suitcase on the floor and of course it was all about Bella. Well screw them and they can go die for all she cares. She grabbed her cell phone and was surprised to see it on. She shook her head and began to call her best friend Leah. She waited and after three wings there was a answer.

"Ali?" A voice came and it almost brought tears to the young girls eyes. She had to take deep breaths before she could answer her.

"Hey." Aliyah said and her voice came out more broken. She had to flinch and bit her lip.

"Ali your ok. Your home I take it? Alexis and I will come get you. She is my cousin you are going to love her." LEah said and Aliyah just said a ok before she young up.

Aliyah took a shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked up to the mirror and stared at it. She was 5'6 with long wavy black hair and slightly tanned skin. She had artic blue eyes and long eye lashes. She had long legs and a 36C bust to for with her body. Her eyes wondered to her wrist and they where cut in multiple places. She looked at them and the day it al happened came rushing back to her.

 _Aliyah had gotten home and heard her sister talker to their dad. She threw on of her temper tantrums because dad wouldn't let her go out and she sighed when her dad told her she could go. She smiled and hugged him. This was like a stab in the heart as she rounded the corner and saw this scene. She watched as her sister walked past her and shoved her._

 _"Oh its the unwanted freak. Your a mistake go take you own life no one would care." She spat out and she flinched. Aliyah looked to her dad for help but he went to sipping his coffee. Why did they hate her so much? Because she wasn't Bella? She just forced a smile and watched as Bella frowned._

 _"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Atleast I don't depend on no man unlike you. Your such a selfish little bitch. You only care about what you want. You don't care about what anyone else wants. YOu make me sick I am tired of letting you bully me. " She said and she snapped she punched her sister in the face. She screamed and fell backs into the wall. She watch as her dad jumped up and ran to Bella's side. "Oh that's right daddy only cares about the daughter who is whiney and depends on everyone! Your a failure as a father! I bet you don't even know I have been seeing a therapist because of you two! oh you didn't because you don't care! you want me to kill myself Bella? Fine you win. Have a good life bitch." She spat out and ran upstairs._

 _Meanwhile downstairs both of them blinked and neither of them knew. She was that upset where they that bad and sure Bella was mean but her sister wouldn't kill herself right? Bella had a sickening feeling and she looked towards her dad. Seconds later LEah, Aliyahs best friend had appeared. She looked at them before running up the stairs. All that was running through LEah's head was the goodbye they win. She was outside waiting for her best friend. She knew Aliyah was feeling unwanted but anything but this._

 _All three of them where banging on Aliyah's door and when they tried to open it they couldn't. Panic surged through the three and Charlie busted down the door and what he saw made him sick. He didn't think she would do this and he was frozen where he stood as well as Bella. Leah rushed to her friend and grabbed the nearest thing placing it on her wrist. Aliyah had slashed at her wrist countless times and beside her laid a blood stained razor. Leah could see the light leaving herr best friends eyes and what shocked her the most was Sam appeared. He snatched up the young girl before glaring at the two and took off running. Sam had a secret that would be revealed soon but first he had to make sure this girl lived._

Aliyah had to shake her head to get rid of that day she wanted and needed a fresh start. She pulled on a long sleeve sweater and put on ripped faded skinny jeans. She put on her converses and made her way towards the front of the house. She opened the door and long behold their stood her best friend. Leah didn't hesitate to run and hug her friend. Tears fell from her eyes and she smiled slightly. She could always count on Leah and when she was released. Her eyes fell on the pretty girl behind LEah.

"Aliyah this is my cousin Alexis. Alexis is my best friend Aliyah." LEah said and she flinched. Another girl who was pretty and yet here this ugly girl stood.

Alexis stood at 5'5 with light brown hair and russet colored skin. Her eyes where a light brown and she had a curvey body. She had a smile that any guy would fall for and this hurt her. Why does all these pretty girls have to come into her life and she looked at her feet.

"Anyway Alexis is dating Jared. Well she was until he started disappearing and hanging out with Sam." Leah said and as soon she heard LEah say Sam's name she looked up. She saw sadness and pain all over her best friends face. She knew better then to pry so she decided to change the subject.

"Well what should we do?" Aliyah said and she watched Leah look at her with sadness but shook it off then smiled.

THey all loaded up into Leah's car and made their towards La Push beach. Aliyah placed her head against the window and could of sworn she saw a wolf run by her window. She shook her head and wonder if it was her anti-depressants messing with her head. She smiled when they finally made it to the beach and she jumped out. She was so excited to be able to taste freedom. THis day though would be the day that ended the little bit of happiness she still had.


	2. Chapter 2

Aliyah just looked out at the ocean and brought her knees to her chest. It was funny being back here and her wrist bares the scares of her dark past. She had over come it and was now the women she wanted to be. She smiled to herself and then sighs. She needs to bury her past and start a new. She blinked and someone was waving their hand infront of her face.

"Ali don't zone out on me chicky." Leah said and then she just shook her head.

"Sorry Lele I was thinking." Aliyah said and she looked off into the distant. "I wanna start a new." She said and Leah nodded.

"Good idea now stop being depressed."

"Ha! Your totally right." She said and she stood up.

Aliyah was about to say something when a guy came running towards before she could speak he collided into her. She fell backwards and the guy cursed. A football land right beside her head. She looked up at him and glared. The guy froze when his eyes meet hers. He then glared right back and she stood up. She dusted sand off of herself and shoved him.

"Hey prick! Watch where your going!" She spat out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not my fault your ugly body was standing their." The guy spat out and she flinched. That hurt a lot for some reason and she shook her head before laughing.

"Ha! Your one to talk! I would rather kiss one of this Cullen's over you. You remind me of some weak pathetic ass!" She spat out and he started to shake.

"Stay away from them!"

"Boy you don't own me! Back off and leave me alone." She spat out and she turned around to leave. She didn't even bother to turn around and she made her way to Leah."Let's go Leah!" She said angrily and Leah flinched. She nodded and quickly followed her friend. She was shocked at what happened next. That thing was Bella Swan and she walked by her sister to the guy behind her.

"Jake!" Bella said and Aliyah froze. "I missed you!" She said and every word Bella said was like a knife in her heart.

"Bells." The guy Jake said and he sounded so happy. Aliyah didn't know she felt so hurt and just broken. She shook her head and took off running. She didn't wanna see them together for some reason.

Meanwhile Jake watched as his imprint ran away and he cursed to himself. He never caught her name. He sighed and Bella touched his arm. This surprised him and he looked down at her. He didn't even see her come over. She was right there infront of him and he couldn't stay away anymore. Screw Sam and his stupid Order. Why couldn't he imprint on her? He has never even seen that girl before and he had no intention of seeing her. He would break this imprint and would only love Bella.

"Jake! You won't see me but you will see my sister?" Bella asked and he froze. That was her sister and now it made sense. Something about her felt familiar."She just got out of the hospital awhile back my sister tried to kill herself." She added with a shrug and Jacobs heart stopped for a minute. She wanted to take her own life and leave him. He felt himself panicking a bit. No she can't leave and he wouldn't let her go. He needed her and then growled. No he didn't and he pulled a shocked Bella into a hug. Who cares if she dies? He doesn't.

After a few hours Aliyah finally got home and was exhausted. She made it to her room and collapsed on the bed. Nothing seemed to have changed except Sam and Leah breaking. She found that odd but she just shook it off. People change and she should know. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't before long she was passed out.

A guy was standing by Aliyah's bed and bent down. He ran his finger down her face and she did look like a sleeping angel. His sleeping angel and he will never forgive her sister for making her miserable. He kissed her forehead and would wait for her. He would return for her very soon. She was his and his alone. He made his way to the sisters room and thrashed it. He wrote whore, slut and so many other worlds. He stopped and smirked. He left the Swan house for now but they would being dealing with him for now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Aliyah woke up early the next day and stretched. She was debating on what to do today. She looked over at her window and decided maybe it would be best to go see Leah. She smiles and stands up. She goes to take a shower and bumps into someone. She flinched and looks up. She gets wide eyed when she sees the boy from yesterday. She doesn't say anything just steps around here him and goes to take her shower.

Meanwhile Jacob had just came to check up in Bella and he ran into his imprint. He looked down at her and he realized how small she was. She didn't even say anything to him and she just walked around him to the bathroom. For some reason there was a pain in his heart. His imprint ignored him and didn't want him. He had to shake his head and it was Bella he wanted not her. He sighed and made his way back to Bella's room.

A few hours later Leah was waiting downstairs and she was glaring daggers at Bella. She didn't seems to understand what she did. How much she fucked with Aliyah's head and if she could she would of killed her. Before she can say anything to her she spots Aliyah coming down the stairs. Leah was shocked and didn't know her best friend could look this nice.

Aliyah was dressed in rip faded skinny jeans and had a low cut black long sleeve shirt on. Over the shirt was a black vest that had a small chain on the right breast pocket. She had her hair curled and it fell in elegant waves past her shoulder. Her make up was done light but had that seductive look to it. The shoes she wore are black converse hi tops. She made her way to Leah who smiled.

"Let's go." Leah said and began to usher Aliyah out but of course Bella had to come over.

"Where are you going dressed like a whore?" Bella said with a smirk and Leah sighed. Before she could respond Aliyah beat her to it.

"To a party. Oh right you don't know anything about them. Your a anti-social weak pathetic bitch. No one wants you there. Hell no one likes you. Those so called friends of yours only talked to you because I asked them to. The moment I got her I got popular and you know it. I have everything you don't. I have the body, the eyes, the hair and personality. I am done letting you make me feel like shit. So go fuck yourself whore!" Aliyah said and Bella was speechless. Leah smirked and she was so proud. They made there way outside and to Leah's car. She like this new Aliyah and hoped she stayed.

Aliyah arrived to the party and ignored everyone as she got ready to dance. All eyes seemed to land on her. She smiled and danced with Leah. She danced for a couple a minutes before excusing herself to get a drink. She was pinned against the counter by someone behind her. She flinched and didn't know how to feel.

"If it isn't our favorite cutter." A male voice said and she stiffened. People needed to stop referring to her as the cutter. Is cut into like jagged knives.

"Go away." Aliyah said and she was pushed more against the counter.

"You know your hotter then your sister. I tried to get to her to get to the pretty Swan." The guy purred and Aliyah was frozen in fear. The guy laughed and leaned down into her ear."Let's play Swan." He said and before she could do anything he was ripped away from her.

"Leave Her alone Mike." A man said and she looked up to see a tan guy that was shirtless. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't know who he was but she didn't hesitate she took over running to Leah.

The tan guy and Mike had a star down as Aliyah ran away. Neither of them backing down and both wondering why the other was there. The tan guy was going to protect a pack imprint and Mike while he wanted to be with the hotter Swan. Both had the same person as their end objection but for different reasons.

"Stay away from her." The tan guy spat out and Mike laughed.

"If I don't?" Mike said and within seconds he was pinned against thE wall.

"Then I will kick your ass." The guy said and dropped Mike to the ground. Jake is going to kill him for this. He walked over to Aliyah and picked her up flinging her over his shoulder. He made his way outside and when Leah tried to object he glared at her. She shut up and watched her best friend get carried away. Aliyah was screaming for help butno one came to help.

"Let me go!" Aliyah screamed and the guy sighed. He reached around and hit a pressure point causing her to be knocked out. He made his way to Sam's and wonder what hell would await since he brought her here. He placed her on the couch and waited.

Any guesses on who it is?


	4. Chapter 4

Aliyah groaned and finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and then screamed. She wasn't at home or anything but in a house surrounded by shirtless men. She couldn't believe this and she was way beyond freaked out. Wasn't this kidnapping? Where they gonna rape her something? Why was she here? All these thoughts where running through her head a mile a minute.

"w...w...w...who are you?" Aliyah stuttered out and one who the aura of a leader stepped forward.

"So sorry about what happened. I am Sam. The one who forced you here is Paul. You got Embry, Jared and Jacob." Sam said and the the guy Jacob was glaring daggers at Aliyah.

Aliyah noticed Jacob and when he glared at her she glared right back. She has had enough of him and her sister. She knew what was going on he loved her sister but she loved sir pale alots. She stood up and dusted herself off. She turned and face the guy and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"My my if isn't my sisters rebound. You must loved being used and castes aside like some piece of trash. Well that's not my problem. My problem is don't be glaring at me bastard because you don't know me. You have your head to far up my sisters ass to even try. So here something stay the fuck away from me. You can chase my whorella around all you want. He'll have your heart crushed when air loser returns. I could careless if you dropped dead. So leave me alone. That goes for all of you perverts." Aliyah snapped and turned around. She stormed out of the door leaving those men shocked.

Meanwhile every word his imprint said to him was like a knife in the heart. He found it hard to believe and he made his imprint hate him. But isn't that what he wanted right? Ugh why did he feel like crap? He looked over at his brothers who seemed just as speechless as him. He shook his head and needed to see his sunshine Bella. He grabbed his car keys and left. He didn't go right for his car but towards where is imprint stormed off to. He finally found her but what he saw made his stomach turn. Her wrist was covered in cuts and that means she tried to end her whole life. The thought of loosing her made him feel sick. He had to comfort her so against his better judgement he walked over to her.

"Hello." Jacob said and Aliyah turned to took at him. He flinched and her eyes where cold and emotionless.

"Hello? So now your a prick and a stalker?" Aliyah snarled out and he flinched. He did deserve that one. She glared and crossed her arms over her chest. What did this guy want? To torture her? To make her suffer? She turned around to leave and when he grabbed her arm she turned around to punch him. He quickly grabbed her hand and shook his head no.

"Don't your gonna get yourself." He warned and she glared.

"Let me go or I am gonna scream." She warned and he looked at her like she was crazy. She opened her mouth and let out a bloody hurling scream. The guy flinched and let her. She didn't hesitate she turned around and ran. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and tears were falling from her eyes.

All Aliyah did was run and that's all she could do. She ran away from him and the fear she felt. She ran to the one person she knew she could count on. She ran to Leah's and banged on the door. It started to pour down rain and she was shaking. She fell to her knees and just cried. She was so scared and she heard footsteps.

"Aliyah?" A male voice said and when she turned her tear stained face she saw her best friends little brother Seth.

Seth was on his way home from football practice and it's then that he saw her. A small figure on his front porch and he knew that figure anywhere. It was his sisters best friend and when he called her name she turned her tear stained face to him. He froze and she was shaking. He didn't hesitate he walked over and picked the small girl up.

Seth walked inside and to be honest he didn't know what to do. He didn't know to handle this but he would so he placed her in the couch. He walked into his room and grabbed her sweatpants and a t-shirt. He walked out to see her shivering and he hands her his clothes. She looks up at him and smiles.

Aliyah gets up and goes to the bathroom to change. She puts on the sweats and the t-shirt. It all was slightly to big but warm and she walked out. She smiled and walked over to Seth. He looked down at her and smiled. She blinked and never realized how tall he was and this confused her. When was he taller then her and when did he get so hot?

Seth was looking down at her and he never realized how beautiful she was. When did his sister's childhood friend become so beautiful and when did he have feelings for her. He watched her turn around and he couldn't help but wrapped his arms around her.

"Aliyah…" Seth said and she blushed. She didn't know how to act."Listen to me if you want a boyfriend I…." He began and then the door opened. He quickly let her go and he backed away.

Aliyah blinked and turned around. There stood….


	5. Chapter 5

Aliyah blinked and turned around. There stood Jacob and she glared at him hatefully and he had no right to be around her. He was her sister lap dog anyway and she would make it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. In the end she knew he would always choose her sister and she didn't wanna play second fiddle to that wench anymore. She walked over to him and stared up at him. Her blues eyes showed determination and anger at the same time. Jacob wasn't phased and she belonged to him. Just because he didn't want her didn't mean someone else got to have her and he wouldn't allow that to happen. Not now not ever and he would never allow someone else to have what belongs to him.

"Why are you here with Seth?" Jacob snapped and then something in Aliyah snapped. She raised her and SLAP! her hand collided with his face and she flinched as pain ran through her hand. Jacob just stood there shocked and looked at this small girl. She had just slapped him and he has never been slapped before.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK ANYTHING OF ME! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! I HATE YOU! YOUR JUST MY SISTERS BACK UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU AND I HATE HER! ISNT SHE WAITING? GO RUN BACK TO HER!" Aliyah screamed and ever word she said was like a knife in her chest. God it hurt so bad and she didn't know why. She had to fight to keep the tears at bay.

Jacob just looked at her with wide eyes and every word she said felt like a knife in his heart. When she said she hated him it was like someone was twisting the knife and he found it hard to breathe. Isn't this what he wanted though? Why did it hurt so much? Why did him seeing her about to cry hurt him? He loved Bella and he wouldn't let some imprint ruin that. Yet here he was standing there like a idiot at a loss for words and he couldn't move. He didn't know what to do and what he saw next set him off the edge.

"Seth...if you want to I would be more then happy to be your girlfriend." Aliyah said with a small smile and Seth smiled. He hugged her and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She couldn't finally find someone who wanted her for her. Not to use her to get to her sister. For once someone like her for who she was not who her sister is.

Jacob let a low growl escape his throat and Seth was touching his girl. He was dating his imprint and he was touching her. His filthy hand where all over her and this made him so damn mad. WHY? WHY? Why would she betray him like this? He froze at this thought and he shook his head. He didn't love her and he knew it was better off this way and atleast now he can concentrate on Bella.

"Good luck with the cutter." Jacob said and he didn't know why he said that. He watch as his imprints eyes widen and tears gathered in them. He froze and didn't understand why she would be upset at being called a cutter. It then hit him like a ton of bricks and he instantly regretted it. He watched as tear feel from her eyes. "Aliyah...I" He began but someone added onto what he said.

"See no one wants to be around a cutter little sis. Maybe next time you should cut deeper so you die. No one loves you and like our parents said your the unwanted sibling. They have everything they need in me. No one would miss a weak pathetic chick like you. DO us all a favor and go kill yourself okay?" Bella said and both men froze. Aliyah felt like her heart broke into a million pieces. She went to run out the door but JAcob grabbed her hand before Seth could.

"Bella that was out of line! I don't care if you hate your sister but that was cruel. Aliyah..."Jacob began and when she turned to him. He was shocked and he released her. She looked at him such hate filled eyes while tears fell from her eyes. He was scared for a second and before he could respond Aliyah ran out the door.

"ALIYAH WAIT!" Seth called and he turned to Bella. "Get your disgusting filthy ass out of my house. Your pathetic and the only reason people talk to you is because they wanna get to Aliyah. I bet even your boyfriend now is only dating you for Aliyah. The reason your family gives you attention is because they feel sorry for you. Aliyah got the looks, the smarts and the personality. You got nothing! your plain and boring! God your so pathetic and my dad told me the real reason your here is because your mom signed you over to your dad. She is fighting to have Aliyah. The truth is your the unwanted child and you where a mistake while Aliyah was planned. Before your run that ugly mouth of yours get the facts straight!" Seth snapped and he shocked both of them. He took off after his girlfriend.

Bella froze and everything began to make sense. So that explained why when her mother called she asked if Charlie got the paperwork. She always asked about Aliyah and had so many pictures of her. She was the unwanted child then and it was like a knife in her heart. She shook her head and would make sure Aliyah suffered. She turned to Jacob and pulled him close. She kissed him and she would take the one thing her sister wanted. She would make JAcob hers or atleast sleep with him so she could be pregnant with his child before she was turned. She would destroy them both and make sure neither of them would be the same. Edward would understand since they where true lovers.


End file.
